List of Big Time Rush Fanon episodes
These are a list of Big Time Rush Fanon episodes created by fans. Season 1 Big Time Audition Avery auditions for a milk commerical but they reject her. Big Time Superstars Carlos becomes obsessed with a Taylor Swift song (Sparks Fly). Big Time Duets When Griffen wants Gustavo to pair for a duet he commands James and Alexa duet together Not Logan. This makes Logan suspicious and he spies on them with Lucy. "You are the worst duet partner ever!" he heard Alexa exlaim "your all *high pitched voice* me me me. Where's my lucky comb. Look at my abs. *normal* like I care!". "Well you are really mean!" James argued back. Logan then jumped out of the corner. "Ok stop the arguing!" he exlaimed. "Logan? What were you doing in that corner or something?" Alexa asked sassily. "Oh, I was looking for Lucy but didn't wanna disturb. Kendall's looking for her if you know what I mean. Oh look there she is come on Lucy" he said as he grabbed Lucy's hand. Big Time Love When Alexa is chosen to show the new kid around she bumps into him (not knowing it is him) and is infactuated with him. "Umm Zac Finn Zac Finn Zac *bumps into Zac* oh I'm so sorry umm uhh. Hi, I'm Alexa *shakes hand* Nice to meet you. Do you know a Zac Finn? No? Ok. Thanks bye." Alexa said. Zac said suddenly "Wait! No! I'm Zac Finn. Hi.". "Oh" Alexa said. "Hi". The 2 stare at each other. When Logan sees them staring he comes up "Hello. Earth to humans. Ah I give up" he then walked away. "Wanna be my girlfriend?" Zac asked. "Yeah" Alexa said "Tottaly". Meanwhile, Joy, another transfer student starts to sass out everyone in school. Big Time New Girl A new girl named Chloe Anderson, starts to eye on Logan. She rivals Alexa strongly ever since 3rd grade. Logan and Chloe begin to date but Logan keeps looking at Alexa every 10 seconds. Chloe then says at lunchtime "Look, Logan. If you haven't noticed I don't like Alexa and I've noticed you eyeing her. I don't like it. So, either stop eyeing her or it's over. Kay?". "Whaaa????" said Logan. "Pshh, no. I am tottally over her *takes one more glance and Alexa waves smiling*. Offically tommorow I will be anyway." Logan said. He slowly kissed Chloe's cheek and walke d away. Chloe ate her food and stared at Alexa the same time. She stabed her salad with her fork and stared angrily at Alexa "I Hate You" she mouthed to Alexa which Alexa fully understood. Alexa saw her and uncomfortably moved from her table and walked out but before she did she said "bye" to her boyfriend Zac and came to Chloe's table. "Just because your boyfriends always fall for me I say no and they are still in love with me and never go back to you. I said no because I knew you wouldn't like it. There is nothing between me and Logan and that is offiacial. Me + Him = Yuck! I love Logan. But, only as a friend. Just needed that clear. Goodbye. Nice lunch". She then walked away with girl power. Chloe was shocked. No one had ever stood up for themselves to her like that. Big Time Geeks Geeks take over the Palm Woods. Big Time Sass Kendall's cousin Stella starts to make him quit the band. Telling him "This band is going nowhere. Might as well give up". Meanwhile, Alexa goes to Zac's football game. Big Time Over Now that Alexa's album is over she must leave the Palm Woods. Much to Chl oe's joy and Logan's dismay. "Ill miss you" Logan said. 'I'll miss you too Alexa smiled and said. Alexa then walked on her plane. Logan in the end sings "Worldwide". Big Time Jo Jo comes back when her manager quits her for Angelina Jolie. Big Time Thanks Big Time Rush celebrates Thanksgiving. Big Time Change Everything changes at The Palm Woods * Camille is normal * The Jennifers are nice * James is Kendall * Kendall is dumb * Carlos is smart * Logan isn't heartbroken * Kate isn't doing anything. Big Time Revenge Camille plans revenge on Chloe for stealing Logan. Big Time Love Story Carlos and Jo volunteer to read a story to children. The story is about love. They end up being apart of the story. Big Time Wish The guys meet a genie and it grants them all one wish. In the end, they relize it waas just a fake for a movie scene. Season 2 Big Time Divas Lame Time Rush Big Time Gum Big Time Talk Show The boys appear on a talk show to talk about how their band, and it ends up turning into a flashback episode of events from Season 1. Big Time Montana The boys learn that famous pop star "Hannah Montana" will be recording a song at Rocque Records. When she first meets them, she is unimpressed and assumes that they are phonies. Offended by this, Gustavo goes to great lengths to protect his band's reputation and destroy hers, including trashing her on Live TV, insulting her fans, even stealing one of her songs & ruining it. Big Time Jonas The boys get in a feud with The Jonas Brothers. Big Time Secret Friendship It runs out all of Big Time Rush is secretly freinds with a Jonas Brother. Big Time Bet Phoebe Nachee (Big Time Break) hates boys and says that they are too dumb for maths. Katie wants to help Logan who is still heartbroken. She sneaks into Phoebe's school, and she makes a bet that Logan is able to understand her books. The stakes are high. Phoebe shows up at Palmwoods. Unfortunately, Kendall, Carlos, and James are jealous of Logan, and they try try to sabotage the bet. Katie needs the help of Camille and Jo in order to make Logan get what he wants. Big Time Drake Drake Parker is hired by Gustavo Rocque as a backup guitarist for a Big Time concert, replacing the guitar dude who has a bad argument with Mr. Griffin. The bigtime boys like Drake, but he attracts too many girls, including Nicole Scherzinger, Jo, and Camille. Katie almost falls for Drake, too, but his sister Megan, Katie's new friend, opens her eyes in time. Katie and Megan pull a prank on Drake. The latter finally moves away with the Jenifers, and Jo and Camille come back to the Bigtime boys. Harper (from iC Big Time Rush (Real Fanon) Big Time Rush have been updated since February 1, 2014. As of January 31, 2014, 65 episodes have aired over 5 seasons Series Overview Season 1: (2011) Season 2: (2011/12) Season 3: (2012) Season 4: (2012/14) Season 5: (2014) Season 6: (2014/15) This season will be the final season of The Real Big Time Rush. Category:Episodes